


love me, hold me

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Harry and Draco enjoy their first Valentine's Day together as a couple.





	love me, hold me

Harry had always assumed that he would never experience a Valentine’s Day more awkward than the one he’d spent with Cho. Surely, nothing could be worse than a silent coffee date, her bursting into tears over her dead ex, and a break-up. And yet, as impossible as it sounds, this one might actually top it.

He’s sat in Madam Puddifoot’s again, like a goddamn cliché, with Draco Malfoy across the table, for once looking equally as uncomfortable as Harry. They’re surrounded by other, more functional couples, who keep staring and whispering at them like they’re some sort of joke. It’s no secret that Harry and Draco are sort-of dating now, but apparently, to certain people, that fact is the height of comedy. There are even a few bets going round about how long they’ll last, or so Harry’s been hearing.

He sips cautiously at his tea, the clatter of the cup on the saucer making him wince when he sets it down, too loud despite the chatter going on around them. Draco startles at the noise as well, then flushes and twists his hands together in his lap, looking about ten seconds from bolting. Harry sighs, knowing then what a truly awful idea this has all been.

“Look,” he said, leaning forward and keeping his voice low. “This is stupid, we should just go somewhere else.”

Draco smirks a little. “Scared of being seen in public with me, Potter?” he asks, but there’s no malice in his voice.

Harry swats at him lightly, then stands up. “You coming, or would you prefer to stay here?”

Draco rolls his eyes, but follows Harry out the door, tentatively linking their arms. Harry grins at him, ignoring all the hushed whispers and curious glances that follow them as they leave.

They go to a spot near the Shrieking Shack, where Harry knows they won’t be bothered. Most people are still too scared to go near the place, and those who aren’t have better things to do than trek up an annoyingly steep hill. Harry himself had barely managed to persuade Draco to drag his way up there, and he’d done it complaining the whole time. But the spot is perfect - it affords them a clear view over Hogsmeade, all the way to the mountains and valleys on the horizon. It’s beautiful.

They don’t talk much, but this time it’s a companionable silence. Harry leans into Draco as the sun sets, enjoying these last few private moments they’ll likely have today. Draco shifts a little, and Harry tilts his head up, startling slightly when he sees Draco staring intently down at him. 

“What?” Harry asks, smiling.

“Nothing,” Draco replies quickly, colouring a little. “It’s just, uh… Nothing.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Draco Malfoy, lost for words?” he teases. “That’s a first.”

“Oh, shut up, Potter,” Draco sighs, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

Harry’s eyes widen, startled, but he quickly leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco. He presses their foreheads together as they break apart, smiling softly. 

Perhaps this Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
